


The Family Legacy

by NightWriter93



Series: Alternate Meetings [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate universe - Mafia, Dark!Harry, Dark!Merlin, F/F, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michelle Unwin Bashing, Omega Eggsy, possible voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Eggsy thought everything was going to be smooth sailing after he dealt with Valentine and Dean. But now two new people showed up wanting his Empire, there’s too many questions flying through his mind. Why does this guy look like his mum?





	The Family Legacy

_“Chris please don’t be mad. I presented today……I’m an Omega. Everyone is pissed off at me; they’re blaming me for Michelle’s infertaitly. Please call me back. Please. I need you”_

_“Chris why won’t you call me back? I’m scared and alone, mum kicked me out. I want to move with you to Tokyo. Please call me back”_

_“I get it. I won’t call anymore”_

_“Hey Chris, it’s Lee. I’m sorry I know I said I wouldn't call you again. I don’t know if this is still your phone number or even if you listened to my messages. But…Um……I found an Alpha…we’re not mated or anything. But we had sex...um…and I’m pregnant. He doesn’t know; he went back to America and I couldn’t make myself tell him before he left…If…if anything happens to me, please take care of me Pup. I love you…goodbye”_

* * *

Chris, wake up. We’re here”

A tall thin man grunted and slowly opened his eyes, he rubbed the sleep and crust from his amber colored eyes as he sat up, yawning. He rubbed his face roughly before he looked out the window, the cab was stopped outside a cafè named The Round Table; honestly, the first thing he thought was that hopefully, they had coffee. He needed some, jet lag is a bitch, the eight hour time difference sucked.

He glanced at the person sharing the cab with him, his mother who had aged well for someone of her age, the beta had baby blue eyes and wrinkles, her silver-gray hair pulled back into an elegant French twist, Chris huffed and climbed out of the cab; he was still pissed at her and they were somewhat on speaking terms but not by much.

“Stop glaring”

“Shut up” he snapped at her, his accent off due to his years in Tokyo; he ran his hand through his dirty blond hair and sighed before he stated “I’m sorry. It’s the jet lag, I’ll be better with coffee”

“I would hope so” his mother huffed before she turned to the cafè and shook her head “What a silly place for a pack to hang out at” she stated before headed to the door, missing the eye roll her son gave her before he followed her inside.

It was a cute little place, much like your typical Starbucks in Tokyo; warm and open with tile flooring, a suspicious damaged area near the back of the store, he turned to the dark-haired male who greeted them “Welcome to the Round Table. How may I serve you?”

Chris arched an eyebrow as he checked the man over, was he a Beta or an Alpha? He had the aura of both, it was interesting, to say the least. He smiled as his eyes landed on a mating mark, whatever his second gender was, he was a bottom. “I’m looking for The Statesman” Chris didn’t miss how the brown eyes of the man facing him darkened and chilled while the cafè became quiet.

“Is that so” the man mumbled before he squared his shoulders “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave my store” his voice was sharp and cold, it made Chris wonder if this was the Queen he was told about, he kinda hoped so; then he could just go back home.

“Nonsense” Chris groaned as his mother spoke up and walked up to the counter, her shoulders also squared and her head held high “We came all this way to met them and we’re not leaving until we do” the dark-haired male arched an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know I was in the presence of the bloody Queen” the beta stated in a monotone voice with the most fucking straightest face Chris has even seen which caused a couple snorts off to the side.

Chris glanced at the table and saw three people sitting down, he could tell two of them were beta’s and the third; he had to shake his head because he was sure he saw...nah. The third was an Omega, he locked eyes with the sapphire blue eyes of the said Omega and they frowned. Why was the Omega staring at him that way, Chris was brought back to what his mother was saying when she slammed her hand on the counter.

“You are the rudest Beta I’ve ever met. Don’t you know who I am?! Who he is?!” She yelled as she pointed a finger back at him, he growled lowly and swatted her hand away. Chris felt bad for the beta to have to deal with his mother, but the beta just arched an eyebrow.

“I could care less. Now if you’re done yelling at me, I have important matters to attend to” the beta states in the same monotone voice before he turned and headed to the back, Chris hoped his mother would let it die but…of course…she didn’t.

“You can’t just walk away from me; I’m an Unwin!”

The beta stopped and looked over his shoulder with wide-eyes as the sound of a cup breaking echoed through the empty shop and a soft voice spoke.

“Wot?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Thought you got rid of me, think again!! Ha!


End file.
